


Защитить и спасти

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Защитить и спасти

\- Пожалуй, мне лучше вернуться к работе, - убитым голосом закончил Сэм свою речь, которая так и осталась монологом. Дин не хотел говорить. Он не знал, что сказать. Просто не находил слов, чтобы описать то, что творилось у него внутри. Злость и боль, жалость, сочувствие, потерянность - и перехлёстывающее всё это желание защитить. Защитить своего Сэмми от той боли, которую он сейчас испытывал. От той боли, которую он испытывал всю свою жизнь, находясь под неусыпной опекой старших – и оставаясь при этом одиноким. От того предательства, которое влил Дину под кожу своими прощальными словами отец. Дин не мог сейчас говорить, потому что не сдержался бы. Рассказал. И память об отце, в кои-то веки хоть что-то хорошее, испортилось бы навсегда.  
Он никогда не скажет Сэмми.  
Он защитит его. Спасёт. Никакого «если не» не будет.  
Слышишь, ты?! Не будет!!!  
Чёрт! Чёрт! Как ты посмел?! Как посмел сказать о Сэмми, о нашем – моём! - Сэмми такое?! Как посмел умереть, оставив мне такой приказ?! Ублюдок!!! Трус!!!

Лом застрял в раздолбанной крышке багажника, и Дин позволил ему упасть на землю. Чувство вины, отчаяния, непонимания занимали всё его существо. Словно он, блядь, сделан был из них. Сэмми… Что теперь делать? Он не знал. Надо что-то делать.  
Видеть Импалу он не хотел. Не сегодня. Не сейчас. Сейчас это была машина Джона. Дин не мог и не желал думать или прикасаться к тому, что принадлежало Джону Винчестеру. Он хотел свободы.

Дин понял, куда его занесло, только когда его окликнул удивлённый Сэм.  
\- Дин? Ты почему здесь?.. – Сэм машинальным жестом загнул уголок страницы у книги, которую читал, и закрыл её.  
Дин молчал, ошалело глядя на Сэма, не в состоянии вспомнить, как и зачем он сюда пришёл.  
\- Дин? – снова позвал Сэм, медленно поднимаясь из-за стола и осторожно шагая навстречу к брату. Во взгляде покрасневших глаз сквозило подозрение. Охотник. Сэм всё-таки охотник. Как бы он ни противился, а отец сделал из него бойца. Отважного охотника на нечисть. Борца за добро и справедливость, блядь. А потом приказал его уничтожить – в случае, если вдруг созданное им же самим оружие выйдет из-под контроля. Контроль. Муштра. Приказы.  
Как же это всё достало, чёрт тебя дери!

\- Дин, ты чего? - Сэм подкрался незаметно – или Дин опять отключился, слишком занятый невесёлыми мыслями. Сэм стоял близко. Наклонил голову, заглядывая Дину в глаза – высокий… Взгляд удивлённый, недоверчивый и обеспокоенный, сам собранный и напряжённый, как кобра, встретившая человека: может уползти, если почует, что опасности нет, а может и броситься, если сделаешь что-то не так. Пальцы правой руки чуть подрагивают, в любой момент готовые сжаться в кулак и блокировать удар - или ударить первым. Левая отведена назад – в заднем кармане джинсов Сэм постоянно носил плоскую фляжку со святой водой. Отец с десяти лет учил его всегда иметь при себе святую воду или крестик. А лучше и то, и другое. Дин не понимал, зачем, если рядом с Сэмми всё время был он, Дин. Старший брат, способный защитить от всех и вся, спасти от любой напасти, начиная с пчёл и заканчивая нечистью, посмевшей покуситься на младшего Винчестера.  
Спасти.  
Мой Сэмми. И я тебя спасу.

Сэм что-то спросил – Дин не услышал. Увидел только, как тот облизнул губы. Дин неосознанно повторил это движение, с трудом переводя взгляд выше. Опухоль с подбитого глаза мелкого почти сошла, остались мелкие царапины и жёлто-фиолетовый синяк. Повинуясь секундному желанию, Дин кончиками пальцев коснулся этой раны. Сэм вздрогнул: то ли от неожиданности, то ли от боли, то ли от того и другого сразу, но не отстранился. Кожа на щеке была мягкой, Дин провёл по скуле вниз и очень удивился, ощутив под подушечками колючую щетину. Слегка нахмурился, моргнул – и только сейчас заметил, как смотрит на него Сэм. Дин мог прочитать все эмоции, которые содержал в себе это взгляд. Недоумение из-за поведения старшего брата и понимание, почему тот оказался здесь, грусть и горе из-за смерти отца и радость от того, что Дин всё-таки пришёл поддержать его, острое одиночество и понимание, что он не один, что у него есть брат, а у брата есть он. И, по сути, им больше никого не нужно.  
Сэм просто не знал всей правды. Не знал о предательстве Джона, не знал о приказе. Он не должен знать. Сейчас важно лишь то, что у Сэма есть он, Дин, и он позаботится о нём. Постарается сделать так, чтобы мелкий справился с потерей отца, чтобы ни в коем случае не чувствовал себя одиноким. Никогда. Дин расшибётся в лепёшку, вывернет себя наизнанку, но Сэма защитит. Спасёт. Обернётся вокруг него покрывалом – или лучше бронежилетом – укрывая его от всего тёмного, что может нанести вред. И всё будет хорошо.

Дин сам не понял, когда успел сгрести Сэма в охапку, оказавшись с ним почти нос к носу. Как почувствовал его тёплое дыхание на своих губах. Как мягко и отчаянно впился в них, вкладывая в этот поцелуй своё невысказанное обещание, закрепляя эту клятву.

Сэм задохнулся от неожиданности, дёрнулся, упираясь ладонями в плечи брата. Дин должен был испугаться, что его оттолкнут, что назовут извращенцем и чокнутым и вмажут по челюсти. Но интуиция была уверена, что Сэм примет. Примет и ответит тем же. Вдруг всё стало кристально ясным: они к этому и шли. Им никто не нужен больше. Им никто не помешает. Их никто не сможет теперь разлучить. Сэм никогда не уйдёт от Дина – и он никогда от него не уходил. С улицы донёсся звук подъезжающей машины: вернулся Бобби. Они одновременно отпустили друг друга. Дин вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма, тот кивнул. Им не нужно было произносить это вслух, они поняли друг друга и так. Они одновременно развернулись, Сэм обратно сел за стол, а Дин пошёл во двор – узнать, что выяснил Бобби, а потом вернуться к ремонту своей машины.


End file.
